Remus Lupin: My December
by MelissaLianne
Summary: First attempt at slash ... always gotta try something new? :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've -never- written a slash before. Never. But you know, there are quite a few good RxS stories (Marika's, to name somebody and put them in the limelight :P) so I figured - you never know until you try! Enjoy. :)**

Ten minutes til the Hogwarts Express departed ... I better hurry up! I dragged (with considerable effort) my trunk along the platform when a voice I recongized cut in pleasantly. "Ello, Moony!"  
I glanced up to see James Potter standing by himself, leaning casually against his trunk. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at me. brought me to my senses quickly, and I flashed him a grin. He was standing by himself, leaning casually against his trunk. He looked just how I had remembered him: messy, his glasses falling down his nose, an impish grin on his face. I grinned at him, dragging my trunk over to were he was standing. "Hey, Prongs ..." I looked around for Wormtail and Padfoot, but alas, they had not yet arrived. "Good summer?" I questioned, glancing about the throng of students being bade goodbye by their parents and relatives. James snorted pleasantly.

"It was alright, bit boring. Actually - in some places it was entertaining, we all met up over the summer-"

A surge of jealousy ripped through me, but James didn't seem to notice and continued: "But only once, because Peter fell ill as he accidently ate a poisonous type of berry. I mean seriously, what kind of idiot goes eating random berries?"  
"Me!" squeaked a voice, and we both turned around to see the round face of Peter Pettigrew beaming at us. He looked quite fatter than usual, and seemed to be blissfully unaware he had a bright red lipstick mark on his right cheek. James supressed a laugh and clapped Wormy on the back in greeting, who flinched, as if thinking James was going to hurt him.

I glanced at my watch: 10:58. "We better board," James was saying, and Peter nodded enthuastically, falling over his own trunk as he tried to board the train. James rolled his eyes and boarded too. I looked at my watch again. 10:59.

"Are you coming, Moony? The train leaves precisely at eleven, ya'know ..."  
"I'm coming," I muttered, clambering onto the train, nearly tripping Peter up as he stood gormlessly, watching James and I with admiration. My watch beeped; 11 am. The doors were about to close, when Sirius ran furiously through the parents. "Move!" he was yelling, and with considerable strength, James and I managed to hold the enchanted doors open long enough for Sirius to rugby dive onto the train. He was bright red from running, and his dark hair fell sexily into his eyes. I was staring at him, apparently, because James nudged me.  
"Why are you late?" I asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow and regaining my usual mysterious self. Sirius grinned.  
"Decided to go get a butterbeer before boarding - you know, from that stand? It was disgusting so I tipped it over the man who was selling them, and he chased me away, and I kind of got lost-"  
"You got lost?" snorted James sarcastically, but grinned at the same time.

Sirius nodded enthusastically. "I know, I know ... so that's why I was like, late." He stretched and grabbed his trunk easily. "Let's find a compartment?" So, off we all went. We took our usual compartment; but there was somebody in there. Lily Evans, on her own. She was staring miserably out of the window and did not seem to acknowledge our prescence, until James cleared his throat, and she started. "Alright, Evans?" he said loudly, his usual swagger reappearing quickly. Lily glared at him.  
"Shut up, James." She appeared to be crying.

"Makes a difference from 'Potter'," muttered James, but he seemed aware of her tears now. "What's wrong?"  
"Petunia and I had an argument," she said sadly. Sirius yawned loudly at this and she glared at him. James put on his best reassuring look and sat next to her, grinning at her. "I'm sorry. Want a hug?"  
"No," she said tartly, "I don't."  
James' face fell. "Oh. Anything I can do, then?"  
She shook her head, her red hair falling over her face attractively. James stared at her appriceatively. Sirius yawned again, and delve into his trunk and retrieved a huge bag of Chocolate Frogs. "All for me, yum."  
Mmm, chocolate frogs ... "Can I have one Sirius?" I requested with a smile. He threw one to me in answer, before saying, "I know how much you like your chocolate, Rem-Rem."  
I blushed but took the chocolate anyway. Sirius didn't appear to of noticed. Peter was now looking hopefully at the chocolate, and tried to steal one, but Sirius thwacked him hard. "Why do you have a lipstick mark on your cheek?" he said unhelpfully. Peter squeaked, mortified, and ran out of the compartment. I laughed pleasantly. "Sirius, you shouldn't be so blunt, you know ..."  
"I'll remember that for next time," he replied with a small smile. He seemed slightly distant ... I wonder what's wrong? But before I got chance to ask, James had begun to talk in rapture with Lily about Quidditch, and Sirius intervined, showing off all his knowledge. No one seemed to notice Peter had slipped back in, apart from me. The Lipstick mark had vanished.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this. Enjoy anyway. :0) Oh, by the way, the password is Latin for seize the day. ;)**

- -  
_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Apart from Emilia Medea. No touchy.  
- -**_

"Fuck, Sirius," groaned James, stabbing a mashed potato, "You're seriously going to kill me." We were sitting in the great hall enjoying our delicious meal, when Sirius thought it would be amusing to tip a giant jug of Pumpkin Juice over his head. Everyone had almost cried in laughter, but the Slytherins laughed the loudest at Sirius' stupidity. I couldn't help laughing too. He's so stupid at times, but he always pulls it off with his charismic charm. He gave a wink to a Gryffindor girl for no apparent reason, and she blushed violently and turned away. I didn't know how he did it. I don't know why I was bothered so much, he was just my best friend after all. We were now halfway through pudding, when Lucius Malfoy began pratting around throwing insults at us all, and especially Peter - so Sirius got really, really angry. He grabbed the pudding, a whole vat of it, and chucked it over all the Slytherins. He cried cheerfully as they all shouted abuse at him, and moonwalked off out of the great hall in triumph.

Needless to say, he got detention. "Could of been worse," he said cheerfully when I commented on this: we were trudging back to the common room now. The portrait of the fat lady chuckled appriceatively at Sirius when he approached - and get this - let him through without the password! Not us though. God - even the portraits were charmed by Sirius. I supressed a smile as I recited the password to the portrait I had grown so used to ("_Carpe diem_," I told her with a polite smile.)  
"Indeed!" she cried, swinging open, "never wait around for life!" I wondered what she meant but didn't get much chance to dwell on it as we all settled down by the fireplace. James and Peter seized the armchairs nearest the fire, and there was only one seat left. Right next to Sirius. Why was I being so awkward about this? He was just my best friend. Right? "I think I might go do some reading," I muttered, but he pulled me down, shaking his head furiously. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he blew it away. "Stay, Moony."  
So I did.  
I read anyway though, a fantastic book about vampires. James mocked me but I didn't mind - he was just joking. Peter was sniffling - was it a cold or did he still miss his mum? I supressed a grin and hid behind my book, although I kept reading the same line over and over. "I give up," I sighed, closing the book with a snap that made Peter jump, "I can't be bothered reading anymore."  
James feigned mock horror, and then whispered something to Sirius, who nodded. I closed my eyes; big mistake. I felt three pillows hitting me in the face. "Pillow fight!" cried Sirius with delight, thwacking me over the face with it without suprising force. Peter's attempts were feeble; James had already got bored and was stealing Peter's supply of butterbeer.  
"Oof - Sirius - gerrof!" I growled, pushing him away. I pushed harder than I intended to - I jabbed him in the chest hard and he stumbled gracefully, before falling over in a heap comically. "I beg for forgiveness Moony!" he said in a rather false voice, "I shall be your slave!"  
I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Padfoot, you're causing ..."  
I was cut off as the girl he had winked at before in the great hall walked in, and he smiled up at her. "Hi there," he said in a charming voice, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "What's your name?"  
"Emilia Medea," she replied with an equally dazzling smile, pushing her toffee coloured hair off her shoulders, "And you are the elusive Sirius Black."  
"Elusive?" he pondered, "I would of assumed I were a comic genius."  
She laughed pleasantly. "Nice stunts you pulled at the feast, earlier. That was pretty funny."  
Sirius looked chuffed and posed, flicking his hair _again_. "Thanks, Emilia."  
I must of been scowling, because she looked at me innocently. "Are you okay ...-"  
"Remus," I informed her coldly, "And I feel a bit ill."  
Her face clouded with sympathay. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing?"  
James started laughing. "It's cause it's nearly that time of the month, Em."  
I was mortified, but she laughed pleasantly and flicked her own hair over her shoulder again. "Not like that," I informed her weakly, shooting daggers at James, planning revenge.  
She just grinned. "Hmm, not sure if I believe you. See you ... Sirius." And with that she dissapeared up to the girls dorm. Sirius pouted and ran a hand through his hair. "She's cool, isn't she?"  
James and Peter both said yes, but I merely grunted unhelpfully.

I didn't like this girl. I don't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, Sirius is funny, isn't he? Poor Remus, not understanding his feelings.**

_**Disclaimer: -flails- it's depressing putting this here. But alas, I own nothing. Apart from Emilie Medea. :0)**_

_I was dreaming._ I stared, in my dream in disbelief as a giant rabbit was chased by an army of ants up a tree that looked strikingly like the whomping willow. Suddenly, I felt cold water on my face - it was icy cold. I opened my eyes, and saw Sirius towering above me, slowly trickling water on my face from a big jug. "Sirius!" I yelled, causing everyone else to wake up. Sirius flinched in shock and accidently split the entire content of the jug all over me. I was sopping wet, and I shook my head from side to side and splashed him with water droplets. "Thanks alot!" I said half-angry, half-amused. I stood up and pushed him out of the way and headed to the showers. He always seemed to get away with everything. I don't know how.

After I showered and dressed, I made my way back into the dorm. Peter had gone back to sleep - foolish considering breakfast was in ten minutes. Sirius was sprinkling a vat of salt over his hair expectantly. Peter suddenly gave a fantastic sneeze and lurched forwards, before rolling out of his bed and landing hard on his side, groaning and cursing in pain. I couldn't blame him. James had collapsed on his bed in hysterics, and Sirius gave me a triumphant smirk. I glanced out of the window momentarily; it was raining. What a perfect start to the day ahead. "What lesson do we have first?" I asked absent mindedly, watching Peter drag himself to his feet with effort. James yawned very loudly before replying. "Charms, I think."

I grinned. "That's good," I said brightly, "I quite like Charms."  
"You like everything," smirked James, running a hand through his messy hair whilst stifling yet another tremendous yawn. I wondered whether or not he had actually slept; he had big dark circles under his eyes and the resemblence of his fatigue reminded me of what I was like during transformation. Not pleasant. Ruffling my own hair out of habit, I trundled down stairs to the common room. That girl was there again. Emilie, or whatever the hell her name was. She heard footsteps and looked up and smiled pleasantly at me. I forced a smile back, but it was more like a grimace. "Good morning," she said politely. I inclined my head towards her and leant against the noticeboard, glancing up at the staircase. Sirius was moonwalking downstairs with suprising success, before doing a sort of power-kick. He had his tie tied around his head and looked like a complete idiot, but Emilie was laughing. "Nice one," she called to him casually, flicking her hair back over her shoulders. I personally found all that girly-hair-flicking agenda annoying. Sirius mimed ninja-moves before replying to her, equally casual. "Thanks," he said with a wink, and she grinned again. I rolled my eyes but it went un-noticed; Sirius had gone to sit next to her and was now very close, his leg briefly brushing against hers.

She was _so_ not suitable for him, too much of a girly-girl, I had decided. Peter and James arrived but Sirius was lost in a world of his own, sitting with Emilie. I frowned and James gave me a shove, and Peter followed suit - so much that I fell flat on my face. They didn't seem to notice. I dragged myself to my feet, muttering profanities and wolf-like-curses in my mind, before walking out of the common room with Peter and James haughtily. Footsteps followed. "Hey, Moony, Prongs, even you Wormy - wait!"  
I turned a fraction. _She_ was following him. "Haven't you got your own ..." I started to say didn't she have her own foolish friends to be pestering, but shrugged it off as she looked inquisitvely at me with those glittering, manipulative eyes. She reminded me of Snape when his own black eyes glittered maliciously. I really didn't like this girl. I was in such a sulk, I didn't notice Sirius ignoring all of us. We entered the Great Hall, and Sirius moonwalked to his seat, accidently sending a first year flying in the air. "Sorry!" said Sirius cheerfully in a sing-song voice, sitting in his seat. He saw food hadn't been laid out yet, and in despair, he banged his head on the table. Unfortunatley, as soon as he lowered his head, a giant bowl of marmalade appeared, and his head went in it straight first. People laughed in amusement, and I would of expected Sirius to be embarrased, but instead he grinned around foolishly, licking the marmalade off his face. "Mmm, tastes good, sir!" he called to Dumbledore, who raised a goblet in appriceation towards him. I smiled at Sirius but he didn't seem to notice; that girl was wiping Marmalade off his face for him. I scowled and turned my back on them both. Why was I being so immature and ... and so _petty_? James had swopped Peter's salt with pepper, and being quite ... slow, Peter sprinked it liberally over his cornflakes. He took a large mouthful, and ...

"ATCHOO!" he said with a sneeze, and started heaving. James' antics failed to amuse me, but they amused Sirius. "Nice one, mate," I heard him laughing, "I should of done it, come to think of it." His laugh was so charming. Everything about him was charming. He glanced at me for a moment, but turned his head away to continue talking to 'Em', as he was now calling her. After breakfast, it sadly turned out she would be joining us in Charms. Sirius seemed infatuated with her; I saw him touch her arm quite alot. She recipricated the flirtation by shoving him gently and batting her eyelashes. I felt sick. As soon as Charms was over, I rushed to Potions. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah, so one of you have already spotted a flaw with Emilie. I'm impressed! But I won't relay until the time is right - well done Marika though - and get well soon! Also, big thanks to all my reviewer's and people who have subscribed; that's awesome of you :)**

_**Disclaimer: -stabs disclaimer with the same hatred as she has for maths- IT'S.NOT.MINE. (Apart from Emilie Medea.)**_

"Stupid potion," Emilie was muttering, stirring her potion furiously. What was meant to be a light pink formula was, in her case, a sapphire blue. She looked like she was in a mood - until _Sirius_ helpfully pointed out, "You forgot the Toad's leg."  
"Thanks, Sirius," she said gratefully, adding the missing ingredient. Immediatley, her potion turned the correct colour, and she flushed with pride. "I've never been very good at potions," she admitted, pushing her hair off her face. I smirked from behind my book. So, she was bad at potions too. Ha! I wonder what else she inguriated at apart from ... this subject. Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes and smiled at her imploringly, before raising his wand at Snape's potion. He was standing by the window, gazing out of it without any idea of what his arch rival was up to. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _Sirius whispered, levitating Snape's potion in the air. And, with almost no effort, aimed it so it would spill onto the floor. The light pink antidote spilt all over the floor, and Sirius quickly placed the cauldron back on the desk. When Snape turned back, his mouth resembled an O. "What - the - WHO DID THIS?" He yelled angrily, shooting suspicous looks around at everybody.

"Is there a problem, m'boy?" wheezed Professor Slughorn, approaching Snape and glancing at his cauldron. "Oho," he said, examining it, "It appears you have not done the task I set. How very dissapointing, Severus ... I'll have to give you detention for that m'boy ... see me at the end."  
Snape was shaking with fury. "I know it was you lot!" he threatened angrily --- mainly towards Sirius.

"Diddums," mocked James, sniggering. "What you gunna do, wipe your nose on us? Actually - pray refrain from that, I don't want to have to fork out one hundred galleons to get my robes replaced."  
"Your robes didn't cost one hundred galleons," retorted Snape icily.  
"True. But at least I didn't nick _my robes_ out of a bin," grinned James. Snape flushed with embarrasment and turned away. I could of sworn he had tears gathering in his eyes but it was hard to tell. I assumed he had succumbed to these taunts from my friends, but apparently not. The bell rung, disturbing any further thought on the matter, and we all cleared up for lunch. It took a whole ten minutes for us to clear up, when James chirped, "Where's Padfoot gone?" I turned to look, but indeed, he had vanished. Two butterbeers as to where he had gone. "C'mon," I said in a false tone of voice, "Let's go eat." Peter gave me a rather odd look as if he was concerned for a moment, but let it slide. We entered the hall, and something disturbed me to the core. Why was she sitting on his knee? Why?  
"What are you doing?" I said darkly, approaching them with a thunderous expression. Emilie looked horrified and jumped off his lap quickly, but Sirius frowned at me. "Problem, Moony?"  
"There are several actually," I murmured, not wanting to look into his piercing blue eyes in fear of ... in fear of _what_?

"What's wrong then?" he seemed concerned, but I daren't speak.  
I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow and I sat down - warily - opposite them both. James was throwing pickles at Snape for no apparent reason - and the unfortunate victim barricaded himself with a book, holding one above his head in protection. I selected a sandwich and started eating, but had no real taste once Sirius started to flirt with Emilie. He was nibbling her ear and I felt physically sick. She was giggling - that laugh went through me like chalk on a board - but I tried to control my sense of perspective, and spoke to James instead, now he had ran out of pickles. He began to kiss her neck and she threw her head back whilst wrapping her arms around his neck in defence. "Bloody hell, Padfoot," said Peter curiously, "why are you doing that? We're trying to eat."

Sirius stopped. "Sorry, he grinned."  
Peter asked the question I'd been dreading: "So, are you both ... uh ... going out?"  
Emilie smiled sweetly at him. "Yes," whilst Sirius said, "No."

They both laughed at Peter's confusement. "Just friends," reassured Emilie with the mere image of a wink. Damn it! I'd knocked over the big blue bowl of crisps. Sirius was watching me curiously. "Moony?"  
"S'ok," I muttered, retrieving my vampire book and reading so not to cause any further attention to me. But now I didn't _want_ the attention from him, it seemed all I was getting. "You can talk to us you know, Moony. Ok?"  
"Sure," I said softly, flicking through my book and not lifting my eyes. James had, to his delight, found another pickle, and threw it at Snape who had lowered his defences. It hit him right in the forehead, James and Sirius roared with laughter, and Snape ran out of the hall, humilated. "Nice one, James," praised Sirius, still laughing. Peter laughed, five minutes too late, but I didn't show any amusement at all. Mainly because, I didn't find any of it funny.

After lunch, we headed to the common room where we would be indulging in free periods, and that's when they started kissing. I left the room silently and lay on my bed, gazing at the cobwebbed ceiling.

That's when it dawned on me:

I loved Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not going to be a pleasant chapter for the Slytherins, I forewarn you ... XD lol. Enjoy, and thanks for the continued support. )**

_Disclaimer: Needless to say, IT'S NOT MINE XD Bar Emilieee._

Before dinner, I made sure I did all my homework, but it was such a task in solitude I ended up getting most of it muddled up. Angered, I threw my books across the room and glanced up at James, who was now watching with curiousity. Damn. Last thing I needed was sympathay, or questions. Yes, yes, _especially_ questions. "Alright, Moony?"  
"Yeah," I lied, standing up and putting on my robe which had been proped over the chair next to my bed. Now even James was suspicious of my motives and sudden moodswings. "Fullmoon soon," continued James, staring out of the window instead of concentrating on his homework. "That should be fun, shouldn't it?" I barely nodded but he was off again, going on about Lily Evans, and how much he liked her. I listened with half of my attention, the rest of my mind thinking about Sirius and that blasted Emilie. James finally shut up - an achievement for him - and suggested we go down to dinner. I nodded mutely and followed him down the spiralling staircase. Emilie had slipped off into the dorm's, and Sirius was looking quite put out. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly, his tie wrapped around his head in what I referred to as tradition. His eyes glittered as he saw us approaching. "She's not well - she feels quite sick actually," he explained to James' enquiring look.

James grinned. "You're that bad at kissing?"  
"I'm sure Sirius is fine at kissing," squealed Peter happily, cracking his fat knuckles in hunger.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, and Peter said, "Please don't hurt me!" cowering in his armchair.

"You'd know, Wormtail, you spend most of your time snogging that framed picture of Padfoot under your pillow."  
Everybody knew this wasn't true, but Wormtail went a pleasant shade of pink. Grinning, James retrieved his wand and went to hex Peter, but Sirius shook his head. "Not now James." He stood up, looking taller all of a sudden. He spoke mainly to me. "Let's go then, ladies." So, off we headed to the great hall. Sirius caught my wrist before we entered through the large double doors. "Hey - Moony," he said in a very devious tone of voice, "You'll be cheered up no end after this meal."  
I wondered what he meant, but couldn't press more thought to the matter as he accidently-on-purpose elbowed Lucius Malfoy in the stomach, then smartly tripping him up. Lucius ended up falling flat on his stomach, his cronies immediatley helping him up. "You'll regret that," he said in what was meant to be a threatening tone of voice.  
Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes. "You're welcome!" he said cheerfully, before moonwalking into the great hall. I supressed a laugh at his antics - and the Slytherins outraged expressions - and followed Sirius into the hall, and sat opposite him as usual. When we began to tuck in to the delicious Steak and Kidney pie, I saw him slip something into James' pumpkin juice whilst he was gazing at Lily Evans. James, unknowingly, took a sip of his drink, laughing at something Peter had said, when -  
"What?" said James, totally bemused at the sudden laughter erosing around him. He grabbed Peter's beauty mirror which Peter was checking for spots with, and shrieked like a girl when he saw the damage. His usual dark hair had turned a delightful 'Lucius Malfoy' blonde.  
"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU FUCKING DICK!" he yelled between fits of laughter, banging his fist on the table with anger showering his face mixed with uncontrollable amusement. "You complete _arse_, Sirius, you just wait til I get you back ..."  
"What's with all this disgusting language?" yelled Professor McGonagall, "Honestly, Potter, from my own house too! You cannot imagine how ashamed ..." her voice trailed away as she saw James' new hair colour. She fought to keep a straight face. "Peter, take James to the hospital wing to get it removed ... Sirius Black, I am ashamed of you. Five points from Gryffindor - and no objections!" she snapped when Sirius opened his mouth to protest his innocence. She stormed back to the teachers table, still supressing amusement. I grinned despite myself. Sirius leant forward, his breath tickling my face. "That's not all you're getting to cheer you up," he whispered, "I want to see you totally happy - OK?"  
I could barely reply through my laughter.

After dinner, we were walking down the hallway with (unfortunatley) the Slytherins, when something stopped us dead in our tracks. A pair of Snape's underpants had tastefully been enlarged with a rather overpowering aroma overcoming everybody who smelt it; and the Underpants shouted things out like: "I NEED TO WASH MY HAIR" and "I'M SO GREASY, YOU LOVE IT".  
Snape turned crimson. "They're not mine!" he attempted to lie, but it were all in vain. After he had denied it, fireworks burst out of the underpants and began to chase Snape away from the laughing and gathering group of students. I was doubled over with laughter, not even a figiment of sympathay existed for Snape off anybody - not even his so called friends.  
"And that, Moony," said Sirius cheerfully, "is your lot." And with that, he moonwalked off to the Grand Staircase.


End file.
